poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future as part of a double feature with its sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie after the first five seasons of Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats. Plot The film starts with a parody of the 1981 Indiana Jones action film Raiders of the Lost Ark. Afterwards, the babies are chased out of the temple by a boulder, which is revealed to be Didi Pickles who is at the baby shower at the Pickles' house, where Didi is pregnant with a second baby, which everyone believes will be a girl. Didi goes into labor and her friends rush her to the hospital. While this is happening, the kids crawl off. When the baby is finally born after a montage of past lives, it is a boy and they name him Dillon, after Didi's cousin. Dil quickly becomes a very spoiled baby, crying non-stop for attention, keeping all of the babies' toys for himself and refusing to share with Tommy. After a particularly nasty fight between Tommy and Dil over Tommy's teddy bear, Stu has a conversation with Tommy about being a big brother and the responsibility he now has and assures him that one day he will be happy to have Dil as his little brother. He also gives Tommy a locket with a picture of Tommy and Dil taped together and a watch inside which he calls his "sponsitility", his term for responsibility. When Dil pushes the other babies too far, they decide to take him back to the hospital despite Tommy's disapproval and end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar Wagon Stu had built until they crash in the woods. As Dil had secretly pinched Angelica's Cynthia doll, Angelica takes Spike and they embark on a quest to find the babies. When the babies realize they are lost, they spot a ranger's cabin where they believe a "lizard" (a mispronunciation of wizard) lives, and decide to go there, believing that it can take them home. After an encounter with runaway circus monkeys, Dil is taken away by the monkeys. Tommy vows to find Dil by himself, because Chuckie, Phil, and Lil agree they are better off without him. Tommy eventually finds Dil during a storm, and are forced to take shelter under a tree, but when Dil selfishly drinks all of the milk and keeps the blanket for himself, Tommy finally snaps and very nearly abandons Dil, but Tommy's rage and the storm's lightning and thunder frighten Dil so much that he sees the error of his ways and turns over a new leaf. They reconcile and sleep peacefully. After the storm, Tommy and the other babies reconcile, and after running into Angelica and Spike they make their way to the "lizard." While on a bridge, they are confronted by the monkeys but are then scared off by a wolf, who has been hunting down the babies since they arrived in the woods. Spike intervenes and fights the wolf until they both fall from the bridge to their apparent deaths. Meanwhile, Stu, who has been looking for the babies via aircraft finds them, but crash lands into the ranger's cabin. Believing he is the "lizard," the babies wish for Spike back instead of going home. Stu falls through the bridge and finds Spike, who has survived the fall. The babies are then reunited with their families. In the final scene, the babies are having the same imaginary adventure they had when the movie began, but this time are successful with Dil's help, finally accepting him as one of them. Trivia *Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Pedro and Nico, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The Crime Empire, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Carface, Killer, The Horned King, Creeper, Steele, Warren T. Rat, Nigel, Gabi, and The Carnotaurs guest star in this film. *Like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film ''Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'', this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Black Cauldron, the Balto films, An American Tail films, Dinosaur, Rio 1 and 2, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Also like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film ''Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'', this film will include the real film's two deleted songs When the Baby Cries and Army Chant. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retried from making anymore crossovers, so he requested Daniel Esposito to take over this film, as opposed to the ironic fact that Daniel originally planned to make ''Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'' until he cancelled it to avoid getting suspended by Viacom (although his account has been suspended three months after he cancelled it), replaced it with Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, and passed it to Yru17 (who later got suspended when he was 7utwo) before it was passed to TtarkosaurusRex2 (who also retired from making anymore crossovers) and was finally passed to Yakko Warner. *''The Rugrats Movie'' was released in theaters in 1998, the same year both The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and An All Dogs Christmas Carol were first released directly on home video, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, and Balto were re-released on home video under the Universal Family Features series, The Black Cauldron was first released om home video, and An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island was first released on home video in the UK. *Both Batman: Mask of the Phantasm and The Rugrats Movie were first released on DVD in 1999, the same year the 1997 DVD of The Land Before Time was reprinted, The Land Before Time: More Sing-Along-Songs was released directly on home video, and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster was first released on home video in Germany. *This film will be dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014), Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), and Jack Riley (1935-2016). Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Films dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh